The present invention relates generally to electronic devices which may receive data messages such as computer systems and particularly to computer systems adapted for use in the home.
Many homes do not have a telecopy or facsimile machine. Some homes include computer systems and some of these computer systems may include fax modems which are capable of transmitting and receiving data from the computer over a telephone line in the form of a telecopy or a fax. However, a large number of potential receivers of telecopies are unable to receive those telecopies at home.
Some people avoid these problems by having telecopies sent to friends, family and to their office telecopy machine. However, it would be desirable to enable a telecopy system in which a wider universe of users could receive telecopies.
One advantageous home computer system is the set-top computer system. A set-top computer system works together with a conventional television receiver. In some implementations, the set-top computer system may sit on top of the television receiver, thus the name xe2x80x9cset-topxe2x80x9d computer system. The set-top computer system may provide many of the same functions available with conventional computer systems. Instead of using a separate monitor, a television receiver may be used to display information. However, many set-top computer systems do not come equipped with a fax modem and thus, receipt of faxes is still not possible.
Thus, there is a continuing need for ways to provide additional data services.
In accordance with one embodiment, a method of transmitting a fax to a receiver that does not include a fax modem includes receiving a fax over a fax modem. The intended addressee of the fax is recognized. A data transmission is transmitted to the receiver that includes the information that was contained in the fax.